


Living alone

by Tseren



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 如果她们独自活下去。





	Living alone

你杀过无数人，也无数次被人迫至濒死，但你比那些死在你手下的人幸运，你有生死过命的伙伴，敢无数次违逆死神，将你从临驳搭救。开始你不以为然，不把这份恩惠放在心上，因为生命对你来说黯淡无光，只是一份持续苦行，即使你不认为在这世上你有罪要赎。后来你耿耿于怀，那是因为你内心桀骜，深恶旁人为你收拾烂摊。于是你甘冒奇险，单枪匹马与敌众争锋，才总算感到与旁人扯平，尽管这并非他们所愿。  
你总有点我行我素，不把忠言或劝告全然采纳，哪怕受伤挂彩也满不在乎，未免显得不驯。你有时还会张扬，情愿将整个操蛋的局势付之一炬，完全不理会身旁小个子男人惨白的脸色，而得意放言道，这就是你的方式。  
你喜饮烈酒，尤爱它从你食道一直烧到胃里，直到四肢百骸也一并燃烧的感觉，那就是你希望的感觉，整个世界都在你眼前熊熊燃烧，充斥破坏混乱，也就是你所说的乐子。那将是对你而言无比自由的世界，毫无拘束，一切都按你意愿，你为所欲为。只除了你的正直伙伴对你多加约束，以及某个你无法琢磨透的女人总让你束手束脚。不过除此之外，你的确所向无敌，无可阻挡，即便是超越人类已知以来所有概念的邪恶人工智能，对你来说也只是一个略感困难的清除目标，你坚信只要按部就班地剪除它的爪牙，就能获得最后的胜利。换而言之，也许是你这种无畏的特质，才能让你从不退缩，也从不疲惫无力，深觉世事超出自己掌握。你不懂无可奈何之感，因为你从没被难住。

直到你独自狩猎。

你看着目标，你且战且退，你最后说出口：“我需要根的支援。”通讯那头传来静默，你听到一个绝对意想不到的回答：“肖……她已经走了。”  
你歪头想想，默然。然后你独自前行，提醒自己不得再提，毕竟你冷酷的心灵深处，犹自能认识到这种问询会伤害你的生者伙伴。

但你下一次，下下一次，下下下一次还是毫不犹豫地开口要求，根在哪里？一个无人能言的回答。只有你自己能回应，她早已离开，不会再现身你们背后。  
这不能怪责你淡漠，对此悲痛之事毫无怜悯与挂怀。这只是某一类人的惯性，他们会在知道断电时重复摁动开关，而后在黑暗中疑惑。当他们想通原委时也会微微一笑，告诫自己要记住，然后转身又按下另一处开关，同样希望这次能奏效。这是对理所应当之事的要求，是发自心底的坚信和固执，是对外部世界与内心的差异性置之不理，是种可怕的偏执病。因为对你来说根就是如同光明之源般必不可少、永久存在的事物，你无法也不愿接受这无理的可能，即有朝一日你的呼唤在黑暗中失灵，那常常不请自来之人再无拜访，你独自走在这疯狂世界上。你对此不屑一顾。你从未想过。

当你第一次听到这可能时，你便如遭雷殛。你从未想过。你从未考量过，从未假设过，从未思及过。你不能接受失去她的确凿事实，甚至连这一念头你都无法承担。你呆立半晌，最后付之一笑，认为此乃无稽之谈。从此这可怕的打击便从你脑海中隐去了，永不复现。你已将此事从世界根源中抹除，它不允许被发生，至少在你心里绝不允许。

于是你开口，语气平常：“我们需要根。”在身旁同伴情感复杂的眼神里，你脑海中晃过那个最后画面。它十分模糊，仿佛可笑赝品。你摇摇头，再次将之抹除，连带那个被告知了无数遍的谎言：“她已经走了。”  
你并不真的这么认为。大概吧，你含含糊糊回应道。你独自活着，坚持忽略一些重要的事。你独自一人，向整个世界否定你的损失。

 

 

你称自己三十五岁之前的生活是随波逐流。尽管在别人眼中，你一直在狂风骇浪中跳舞，可你并不真的感到激动。你只是冷眼旁观，有时感到挫败。因为她的人生不该这样，你有时会想。你的好友，你的幼年之爱，你想到她时会产生些许温情，然后是深深哀恸。你相信她若有机会长大成人，装扮一定会酷肖此刻的你，毕竟你是如此精心地用自己的躯壳容纳了她的幽灵，仿佛这样就能挽留她的生命。  
你知道这其实无济于事，可你无法拒绝这种假设，一点点都不能。你总对她的离去负疚，以至于你必须要让部分自我作为陪葬才能赎清。有时你感到抽离，在远处看着自己的生活，是阴谋诡计，是绑架谋杀，是痛楚、折磨和噩梦。这会是你那位甜美小友的生活吗？她那么善良，从不伤害他人，更用阳光般的心灵接纳了你，你这离群索居的黑色羊羔。那这是谁的生活？只能是你的。可你难道天生如此癫狂吗？那场悲剧毁了你们两个，你心知肚明。你只是漫无目的，进行这场你根本不知道走向何处的旅途，直到最后。

但你随波逐流的生活被中止了。海洋中有了一道暗流，而那正是你所渴望的。于是你倾尽全力接近它，哪怕无数漩涡很有可能将你裹挟撞碎在暗礁上。你对此毫无畏惧，因为你有种预感，在你新出现的天命照耀下，整个世界都无法与你对抗。

你如此正确，以至于昂首闯过无数致命陷阱，并一一化解前路阻挠。往昔阴影正在消融，你已久未梦见你的小友泣血。你正感到生命复苏。是你的生命，你独一无二的道路，与旁人无关。你已不必再用自己维持她生活延续的错觉。从那场噩梦以来第一次地，你明确无误知晓自己的身份。

“拜托，叫我根。”

你把所有的爱都奉献给它，因为它赋予了你极度渴望的生命意义。爱一个人会让你心碎，你已经从上次的教训中学到这一点。但爱一个神不会。现在你多么快乐，多么充实，仿佛行走尘世的先知。你的声音宣告了它的到来，你的一次次胜利就是它力量的证明。你感到圆满。  
但你完全忘记了，你并非天生冷血无情。你还会去爱，并且重蹈覆辙。你爱上一个人，然后她离开，剩下你独自收拾她的遗产——记忆。

你重蹈覆辙。

你去爱她爱的狗——以前最多虚情假意地摸摸它的头顶。去喝她喝的酒——对你来说毫无乐趣。去吃她吃的食物——一定要那种狼吞虎咽的样子。去按照她野蛮粗暴的方式野蛮粗暴地处理你的伤势——你对芬奇的惊慌感到相当有趣。  
你用反射神经铭记她。你搏斗的方式与她如出一辙。  
“这是肖用来当麻醉剂的东西。”你笑意盈盈，意识到藉此你承载了她的碎片。  
在你假扮心理医生时，你也会翻看那些夸夸其谈的心理分析典籍。你了解人的行为模式可能会终其一生无法改变，但你从未拿这理论检视如此典型的你自己。你独自活着，试图在同一身躯里喂养两个灵魂，恰如往昔。


End file.
